1. Technical Field
This invention relates to turning machines and more particularly to a power chuck having centrifugal force compensation.
2. Background Art
Centrifugal counter balance systems are well known in chucks for turning machines. In the usual application a large weight is attached to or made part of each actuating lever which moves an associated chuck jaw. The centrifugal force exerted by this counterweight balances the centrifugal force of the chuck jaw and maintains the desired clamping force on the workpiece at all speeds. The body of the chuck must usually be considerably enlarged to accommodate the counterbalance weights. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,784,977; 2,839,307; 2,861,471; 2,982,558; 3,370,859; 3,597,822; 3,938,815; 3,984,114; 4,009,888 and 4,040,315 illustrate various prior art chucks having centrifugal force compensation.